Even At Odds
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Timmy's life is busy now more then ever,especially with his baby sibling on the way.So when a Wizard with unspeakble powers and the Anti-Fairys as his minions show up,Timmy must battle once more.R&R everyone!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:**My cousin was over and deleted my last Fanfic.Curse you Hallie!She's always messing around like that.Anyways,I'm starting over.I'm going for a different angle on this one.It's not going to have any Fairy Dragons etc.,but it's going to be something a little different either.In other words,the Fairy Dragon Counterpart thing...never happened!I'm going to make sure she can't get on this one either.

Timmy yawned wearily and raised his head just enough to look out of the window of his family's moving car.It wasn't pitch black anymore,since the last time Timmy had seen it.But it was still fairly dark outside,Timmy could see that much.

"How are you doing back there,sweetie?"He could here his mother's soft voice asking him from the passenger's seat.

"Good,"Timmy repiled back somnolently,rubbing his eyes with some brief grogginess,"How much longer to Aunt Gertrude's?Hopefully,a really,really and really long time,right?"

"Wrong!"Timmy's Dad cut in blissfully,in his rather cocky and loud voice,"Will be there before the crack of down for sure!"

"Whoopie,"Timmy grumbled under his breath,pulling the covers up over his head,but he felt them being ripped off of him by his Mother's hand reaching in from the back seat.

"Now,Timmy,"She began firmly,her index finger wagging at him purseposefully,"I expect you to be nice to you're dear Aunt Gertrude,you're going to be 12 in exactly...4 months,a half a week,4 days,11 hours,12 minutes and 37 seconds in counting.So I expect _better _from you young man."

"Yeah,Timmy.You know you're mother's almost 9 month's due for her baby and you need to have more respect then that.Isn't that right,hunny?Hopefully it's a girl this time!"

Timmy sat up straight and leaned back with a outward sigh,his parent's were right.It had been exactly that much time and his mother was due to have a baby girl soon.So they were taking a small trip up to the mountains to spend a little time with Timmy's Aunt Gertrude and Uncle Sal,who Timmy liked a lot.

"What's a matter,sport?"Cosmo inquired Timmy curiously,Cosmo and Wanda had been sleeping soundly thier fishbowl near Timmy's head and now only Wanda was asleep.With another sigh,Timmy reached over and carefully picked up the fishbowl up and sat it on his lap.

"Well,it's just that I haven't given it a lot of thought until up to right now,but what if my parent's have little time for me and have to give most to it to the baby?"He explained with another yawn,his eyes only half open and on Cosmo.

"Well...what?"Wanda started to stir wearily,just now catching on,as she examined her watch,"It's 5 in the morning."

"Fiivvee..."Cosmo repeated in a heavy yawn,turning to Timmy apologenically,"Tell me in the morning-morning Timmy,I have to go back to bed or I won't be able to stay awake."

"What's up?"Wanda asked him wide awake,turning to Timmy as if to take Cosmo's place,she seemed to catch on quickly however,"Is it that you're Mom's almost due and everything?"

"Uh,yeah!That's basically it.How'd you know?"Timmy said with some over-all astonishment,now almost fully awake.

Wanda chuckled somewhat,"Because we've been with you for almost 2 years now,sport.How'd you think?"

"I dunno,makes sense I guess,"Timmy sat the fish bowl down and laidback down himself while shrugging,"I'll wait til tommorw to explain.I kind of want to go back to sleep myself."

Wanda watched with a small smile as Timmy slowly but surely,drifted back off to sleep.It had been an amazing two years so far with Timmy Turner as thier godchild.He was unlike any other.It had also been a while since his Fairy Dragon Days as well.Almost ten month's since Timmy had defeated Draco.10 month's since he had relinquished his powers and so on and so forth.He was truely unlike any godkid they'd ever had before and they all hoped that'd last for a long time,maybe even forever.

The Next Morning...

Timmy awoke to the smell of cheap prefume only inches away from him,when he managed to open his eyes after feeling squished up next to who he hoped wasn't it.He realized with dismay,it was his Aunt Gertrude grinning down at him.She was a large woman,in her early 50's and in a blue and yellow flowery dress,with fake pearls and clunky jewelery on her neck and arms and fat red lips,that brought the big and hideous mole on her face even more apparent.

"Oooo...Timmy!How long's itbeen since you've been down here to see us?"She asked him in a loud sing-song voice as if she didn't know,holding him up way up into the air above.

"Umm...3 years?"He guessed just to please her.

"Three years!"She cried in a horrorfied squeal and bashed him againist her chest in a tight and breath-taking embrace.

"Ye-Yes...can you let me go now?"Timmy asked her a low croacking plead,as his face turned from blue to purple.

"Gertie,let the boy down and breath!"Came the voice Timmy was glad to here,he managed to squeeze away and run up to his Uncle Sal to give him a friendly hand shake.

"Hey Uncle Sal,how are things with the wild stallion going?"Timmy asked with some curiousty showing,Timmy had always been a little interested in his Uncle's hobbie to tame wild Stallions from when he went to Montana and brought them down to where he lived.Of course,to a certain degree.

"Just find,Timothy.Where's you're Ma and Pa at?"He repiled heartily,ruffling Timmy's hair and going over to help Timmy parent's with some of the unpacking they were doing.

Timmy wandered around the front yard a bit,the was a small barbed-wire chicken coop over to the left of the little log cabin his Aunt and Uncle lived in.It was acutally to comfortable on the inside and Timmy loved exploring around the words they lived in when he was there.It gave him something to do,other then sit and listen to embarrasing story's about himself.He wandered behind the cabin and into some of the deep wooded area to hunt for Arrow heads.

"Hey,Timmy!Look at this."Cosmo poofed in front of him and held out a top hat,he lowered it to show Timmy there was nothing inside of it.And with a wink and his wand apparently behind his back,he put the hat back on and then lifted it up revealing a 3 layer strawberry birthday cake,"Ta...da!"

"O.K.,3 things are wrong with that.1,you should have made some mix and dumped it in the hat first,2.You used you're wand obviously and 3.it's not my birthday yet."He explained nonchalantly,grabbing a hand full of cake and shoving it into his mouth,"Good try though!Hey,where's Wanda at?"

Cosmo laughed at that,smiling with amusement at Timmy,"She's hates the woods,you know,the non-outdoorsie type.So she had to go and get 10 cases of bug-repellent!"

"Ah,come on!She can't be that affected by the outdoors."

Wanda,as if on cue,poofed up and started vigoursly spraying around at herself and Cosmo and Timmy too.She had on a mask,a pair of rubber gloves and a full can of bug-be-gone spray.Her hands were shaking as she continued to zip around here and there,spraying practically everything in sight.

"I stand corrected."Timmy laughed along with Cosmo,as they started through the woods,but Timmy felt something hold him back,it was as if something was there.Something waiting for him,something that was going to take control very fast.

Well,this may be more of what I wanted to do.Which it is!You'll be seeing a lot more charaters,as this could be the longest story I've ever done.That's my predictment.)lol!Byez!

Lavenderpaw


	2. The word is out

READ (please):This not really a sequeal but it is based on the story The Fairy Dragon Saga:The Darkness Dawns.You may want to flip through some chapters to understand some of these next parts.Otherwise,continue onwards and enjoy!

Timmy sat across the table from his Mom and Dad,whowere both busily chatting about life in the city;while on the contrary his Aunt and Uncle kept mentioning and/or bringing up strange and unusal facts about working out in the wilderness.While Timmy,himself,didn't say much of anything.That certain 'thing' he felt back in the woods made his head swim around with confusion and wonder.Hejust concetrated on counting his peas on his plate,then dumping into his soggy mashed potatos.

"Did y'll know if you godown andget the ball,some thing that starts with a "G" I don't recall the name of it,out of a cows throat that can form while it's in labor...the cow and calf'll..."

"OK!Who's up for Aunt Gertrude's Homemade Blackberry cobbler?"Aunt Gertrude intrepputed on purpose,sending her husband a venomous look,"Just made it fresh."

"Ah,Gertie.I was tellin'em a life's lesson!"He protested innocently,down next to Timmy on his left,"'speically lil' Timothy here,boy's gotta know some of this stuff,right boy?"

"Um,Blackberry sounds great Gertie."Mom cut in with a forced pleasant look,beads of sweat forming on the sides of her face,"I think it's the best thing to do and _not _qurral over something as pointless as giving cattle birth!"

"Yeah,what she said!Bring on the pie."Dad agreed with a grin.

The adults continued to argueback and forth,Timmy watched with slight amusement as his Dad tried sneaking thirds on the Cobbler.But this feeling he felt lingered within him closely,the feeling that something very,very soon was about to happen.

In the Apartment Complex Waldo and Carrol were living in...

"Hi,honey,"Waldo breathed down at his wife from just coming home from his part-time job.They were still attending the Fairy Acadmey to become Fairy GodParents,they both had part-time jobs on the weekends and they still found time for each other.Waldo (Wanda's younger brother) flew over to hang his black leathered jacket on the top hook,"Won't it be great when we can just _poof _things around and about."

"Mmm?Oh.That's nice dear,"Carrol repiled abstractedly,she was sitting cross-legged on the sofa and her wide,aquatic eyes were focused on the latest issue of the Wand Street Journal,"Honey,did you know that evil Wizard...Callisto escaped from his prison cell?And that he swore he would seek revenge on the person who put him there,well it said it'd be 40,000 years since he's been in there.And he just escaped last night.So how do you think he'd reek revenge over,Wal?"

Waldo drifted into the living room and took a quick glance down the paper,his eyes scrolling every single word,syllable,letter and finally came to rest on the very end of the paragraph.His eyes widened with horror,as he stare blankly at the piece of newspaper with whom the greatest and most evil Wizard in the world was after.That was when he dropped it and it slide under the sofa,he plopped down next to his wife and waited for a moment,before saying solemnly.

"He's after Wanda & Cosmo's Godchild:Timmy Turner."

Now back with Timmy...

Timmy dropped all the heavy luggage that his parents had given him and insisted that he take upstairs,down on the ground,while they went out to watch Uncle Sal tame the most recent wild stallion he had captured.

"Seriously,"Cosmo inquired the second him and Wanda poofed in Timmy's room,"Who ever heard of going to Montana to tame wild Stallions anyways?They're only horses!"

"I haven't quite master tameing you yet."Wanda narrowed her eyes on Cosmo.

There was a sudden poof behind them and they turned to see Waldo holding up the issue about Callisto in his hand.

"Urgent news!You guys have to read this and fast."He told them imperatively,tossing them the Newspaper.Timmy caught it and the three of the hastily examined it.When they were done,it took a moment to sink,then...

"The most powerful and evil Wizard in the universe is after me!"Timmy gasped and dropped the paper onto the floor.

"Well,acutally he's really after the 'old' Fairy Warrior.Which apparently exisisted about 40,000 years ago.But he'll probably go after you anyhow,not that we could stop him."Wanda was next to say,poofing the paper up to herself and reading down a few of the lines,then Cosmo eagerly grasped it away.

"Yeah,we studied all about how they battled and fought back and forth.Callisto the Evil Wizard vrs. The Fairy Warrior.The battle was for the Universal Scepter or something like that.I guess you could control the Universe with it...ooooo...look a shiney Nickel!"

"The Universal Scepter?"Timmy repeated with a raised brow,"What's that all about?"

"Well,Timmy,"Wanda roughly began explaining,"Not much is known about it.Other then it was a like a speical key to unlock the hidden powers to control the Universe.When Callisto heard of these great powers,he set out to find it and try to take over the Universe.But only one thing stood in his way,the last Fairy Warrior.They fought on long and hard,until something happened and the Fairy Warrior won.Callisto was sentenced to 50,000 years in the highest prison there was.The Scepter reveals itself on it's own accord,which it would do to the winner.The Fairy Warrior won,but never revealed what he did with it.If Callisto's after it again and seeking revenge on the last Fairy Warrior,he's going to have a pretty tough time finding either."

"What'd you mean,Timmy's right there!"Cosmo pointed out oblviously.

"But I gave up my powers almost a year ago,how am I suppose to get them back?"

"There is one way.But I don't know if it'd work on you.It could have side effects that could last the rest of you're life,do you want to try?It's risky and anything could happen."

Timmy considered this,_Man,I never thought it have to come back to this.But,the entire universe could be at stake if I don't try to get my powers back.But what if it doesn't work either?Ugh!I hate loopholes!Ah,well..._

"I'll do whatever it takes."

The next chapter is where things really take off!So be prepared,well guess I better go!Well,bye 4 now!

Lavenderpaw


	3. The Golden Resolution

Timmy skimmed his new surroundings,Wanda and Cosmo had just poofed him somewhere totally out-of-this-world.It was in front of a tall,mysterious soild white castle and all four of them were outside two large golden gate doors.

"Whoa..."Timmy admired the castle complete amazement,starting to walk a few steps forward to the gates,"This is like something out of a dream!Where are we?"

"The Highest Ranking Magic Renewal System in the universe,Timmy,"Wanda told him reassuringly,flying up to admire the castle in all it's glory as well,"This is the place where,if you somehow lost or gave up you're magic,they can renew it.But they only do it once and it you gave it up for the wrong reason...well,plaining and simple,they'll kick you out."

"Wow,I remember studying about this place a few weeks ago,never thought I'd acutally see it though."Waldo added with an impressed note in his voice,examing the bars up close,"Hey!Know what,I think this stuff might not be gold at all,I think it's from some kind of planet in another galaxy."

Cosmo listened to them discuss the wonders of rare deep space metals with an absent look,that's when his eyes caught sight of a gargoyle-like creature made of the same metal off to the left of the castle enterance.Glancing over to make sure no one was looking,he slowly drifted over to it.It was finely crafted and looked very old,just the kind of thing that could be broken easily.So taking his wand,he gently tapped once on his head,then twice,then a third time.But he didn't notice the obvious arm level extended high up in the air.

"Oooo...I wonder that this does!"Cosmo's exclaimed gleefully,yanking the level down.

"Cosmo,nooo!"Timmy cried out,but the ground opened up and Timmy plummeted right in side of it,"Yeeeeeahhhhhhh!"

"Timmy!"Wanda shrieked fretfully,hurrying down after him with Waldo in tow.

"Well next time,look before you stand!"Cosmo innocently flew over to the whole,but Wanda shot up to grab him by the collar and dragged him in after Timmy.

Timmy ladded on a what appeared to be a sack of flower with a thud,he shook his head to get some of the flower particles out of his hair and got up to dust the rest off.

"Hey,where am I?"He asked himself out loud,taking a few step forward to what looked like a giant judges table,"Hellooo?Anyone here?Anyone who can help me out."

"I guess I could."A strangely,deep voice from behind the table awnsered withgrunt.

"No,I could!"A second one chimed in.

"No,no,no.Me!Pick me."Came a third.

"I...just need help."Timmy repiled uneasily,trying to peer around the table.

"GREAT!"A trio of enthusastic voices joined in unison and 3 snake-like heads popped up from behind it grinning widely.

"Whoa!"Timmy gaped in awe,taking a few steps back,"What...Who are you?What are you!And where are Cosmo and Wanda at?"

"They're not allowed back here."The first head which was a reddish colour snarled bitterly,keeping his keen green eyes directly on Timmy in tact for any wrong moves.

"You'll see them soon!"The second one which was a blue head told Timmy reassuringly,giving him a litte wink.

"But not _too _soon..."The green and last one reminded him firmly,nodding towards the door,"I guess you're wondering who we are?And how you can get what we know you want back in order to stop Callisto from the Universal Scepter."

"OK,here's the thing,"Timmy interjected quickly,seeing his chance,"I was the Fairy Warrior almost a year ago,yet prior to the fact that I reliquinshed all ofmy powersto defeat what I thought was the greatest threat of all time;when in fact it wasn't.So upon hearing from the greatest threat and how he plans to come back and destroy me and stuff,I thought it'd only be fair toregain my powers back and save the universe!"

"That kid took the words right out of my mouth."The Blue snake head noted with a grin,trying to get at least the green one to agree with him,"He's very relevant with all of this."

"Relevant being the _key _word!"The greenheaded one point out curtly,giving Timmy a quick observant glance.

"Hmm...?"The Red headed one muttered curiously and lowered his head til he was only a few feet from toughing him.

They just stayed like that for what seemed like forever,Timmy trying to divert his vision and aviod too much eye contact,while the crimson-headed snake just glared at him.Finally,however,he gave a little gruff and raised him head up.Then he turned to the others and gave them a small nod.

"He's...the one."He told them reluctantly with a furrowed brow,sort of giving the young boy a disapproving look.

"You must be wondering who we are,huh?"The Blue-headed Snake-like head inquired Timmy cheerfully,pretending to look unsurprised,even if he really wasn't in the least.

"Uh...sorta."Timmy repiled somewhat weakly.

"Well,we are simply known as the Ancient Three.I'm the most cheerful one,everybody calls me...uh,it's been so long since we've had company I kind of forget!Anyways,my brother the red one is the coldest and meanest and my other brother is the most enviest.Ever heard of that old saying...green with envy?Boy,is that one ever a classic!"

"Getting your powers back will not be an easy task,Warrior.Only the most desirving and most likely to prevail will even be considered.Although I am telling you this,Callisto is the GREATEST wizard in the universe.His powers rise and fall for the most part,so there is not telling how strong he may have become.First,I want you to take a few steps back.Well,go on...do it!"The red-headed snake hissed sharply,causing Timmy to jump back rather then step.

"Now you lucky,lucky human...do you remember how in the end you're sword was the only thing that stayed with you and then vanished once everything was restored to it's original form?As in,you when some and lose some."The green snake inquired with some obvious envy in his throat.

"Yes."Timmy squeaked in a tiny voice,twiddling his thumbs.Whatever these guys had in store for Timmy,they were sure good at making him feel even more in secure about it.But Timmy wouldn't give in to any of it,not for a second.

"Great,now if the sword appears before you you are worthy enough to re-accept it's powers back and transform back into the Fairy just in time to save us all!"The Blue Snake informed him optimistically,trying to get his brother's to agree.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you get banished to a very,very bad place for commiting fraud and/or wasting a big chuck of our time."The Red Snake repiled smugly,leaning back a litte bit.

So they waited there for a long time,Timmy nervously flinched occasionally and peered around for the reappearance of the greatest mystic sword in the universe.More powerful then the sword he used to combat his first dragon in the middle ages,or any of the weapons he used to defeat Crocker.More powerful then anything ever created,but where was it?

"O.K.,this has been a load of laughs,but I've got a maincure in the next 15 minutes."The Green Snake yawned nonchalantly,taking a quick glance up at a sun-dial like thing.

"You don't even have any arms."The Red Snaked reminded him bitterly,then swereving his head over towards Timmy,"Sorry,kid.But it's been too long and the sword is a no-show.Which means you get to be banished for making all of this up and you're Fairy's get to also have a good time where were sending them.They're the ones that poofed you here in the first place!Who are they again,by the way?"

"Oh,just the worse Fairy's in history with the most bumblingly outrageous record you'd ever hope you lay you're eyes on."The Green Snake commented coolly,checking a hump in his body which he probably assumed was a hand.

"No!"Timmy shouted out hotly,grinding his teeth together,"None of this is fair,none of it at all!So what if Cosmo and Wanda are bumbling,I'm not much better!They only took me here to help save not only you 3,but everyone else as well!Look,I know it seems weird and confusing.I know it's hard to believe I could be it,when everything else is happening.But you gotta trust me,I_ am _the Fairy Warriror!I'm only here to do what's right and save the Universe!"

Suddenly a strange glow caught Timmy's eye,he turned his head and saw with bridled amazement,the sword was slowly but surely drifting his way.Timmy reached out with a awe of a start and as soon as he gripped the familiar handle of the sword that had helped him out once before,he felt a wave of energy flow threw him.He closed his eyes as the intenseness of the feeling grew and grew and grew and...grew.

"Is...it over?"Timmy asked no one in particular,opening one eye,but when he looked down something totally unexpected made him gasp.His entire armour was gold plated and tougher looking then ever.His sword looked a little bigger,but other then that it was pretty much the same,"What does this mean?"

"It means..."The Red Snake told him for the first time with an honest and non-sarcastic smile,"You're ready to battle."

Well,I kind of needed to do something like this.You know,start adding a few more details.Thing will began to become more clear as Timmy and Callisto go head-to-head in the next chapter!Anyways,I'll try updating sooner.But as I am trying to bring a certain grade up from the ashes of doom in one class,I've been REALLY busy!Let's just put it that way.Really hope you like it thou,farewell fellow FFner's!

Lavenderpaw


	4. The Face off

Timmy could feel a sort of sinking feeling inside of him,as he grew ever closer to where the Wizard,Callisto,was waiting for him.It was in some sort of dimension between Earth and Fairy World is where they would begin.Since no Dragons where around for this particular situtation,Timmy was able to have Cosmo and Wanda simply poof him from place-to-place.

"Well...this is the place."Wanda told them all uneasily,glancing around to make sure everyone was okay.

"Hey...were right here in the middle of the rainbow connecting Earth from Fairy World,"Cosmo noted immediately,flying under the middle part of the Rainbow,"Wooowww...this thing is big!Reeeaaalll..._big!_"

"You idiot,get up here!"Wanda snapped angerily at him,poofing him up to the surface again in a vexed manner.

"But one thing I don't get,"Timmy interrupted suddenly,trying to walk with ease in his new suit of armor,"Where's this 'other dimension' between Fairy World and the Earth suppose to be?I mean,I can't save the Universe very easily,if I don't know where the heck I'm suppose to begin in the first place!"

"Well,Timmy...Little is known about this dimension,"Wanda began explaining to the best of her knowledge,while restraining Cosmo from seeing if the yellow strip of the Rainbow tasted like Banana,"Legion has it that when the time comes for the dimension to open,that's when'll open."

"Uh,how come it's you who only knows a lot about these really weird and sometimes even crazy myth's and stuff?"Timmy asked queryingly,starting to scout around a little for maybe some sort of enterence or portal or something.

"What can I say,I mastered in Magical Mythology."Wanda shrugged boastfully,a slighty endearing look crossing her face.

"Isn't it a good thing we studied _all _about that legion right just yesterday."Waldo interjected with an equally haughty attitude,frowning as he watched Cosmo munch happily on a medium-sized chunk of the yellow part of the Rainbow.

"Guys,as much as I'd 'love' to stay on the subject about who's more well aware of the current and past events of Fairy World's great and facisnating history,we really need to find out how to find this Wizard and...yaaaaawwwww!"Timmy screamed ear-splittingly,as he was literally sucked from behind and into a swirling,spiraling black and blue portal.

The next thing Timmy knew,he was on some sort of long,narrow grey stone path that lead up to what a appeared to be a deep,mysterious blue tent with bright,shimmering yellow stars covering it.The rest of the world around him looked dark and dim,only the dazzling glow of the yellow star-spangled tent and it's murky-like cerulean background shown the way for him.

"This place is so dark;it's gonna be hard to follow that path up to that tent."Timmy said to himself with a sigh,lifting is sword up and sliding it into the back holder on his back and then he came back more complusively,"But I gotta try anyways!"

So with his head held high,he narrowed his eyes on a small orange light peering out from a supposed enterance to the tent and started to slowly but surely make his way towards his next challenge.What lie in await for him,couldn't be determind.

A few moments with Jorgen...

Jorgen relaxed calmly and coolly on a bench chair with a small lime drink with a tiny umbrella sticking out of it on the side.He was on vacation and nothing or nobody was going to ruin it for him.No snap emergency or fatal tragedy was going to mess his time off up.No,he was here for one reason and one reason only.To escape all of the tension and stress that came with being pratically head of every single Fairy activity that took place in Fairy World or was going too.

"Umm,sir."Jorgen's temporary Fairy butler interrupted him,just as he was getting ready to watch his favorite soap opera.

"What is it,Jeekins?"Jorgen grumbled up at his butler with slim paitence,"Can't you see my favorite soap,'All My Pesky Postions',is on!Somehow,I can totally relate to them."

"But sir,you may want to take a quick glance at the Wand Street on the front page,"Jeekins pointed out quickly,jabbing his finger at a particular article on the very front,"I find it rather important and I know you would to,if you would just-"

"Jeekins,"Jorgen said simply,hiding any indication that he was ready to get furious,but sounding strangely calm and even.

"Sir."Jeekins repiled catiously,preparing himself for the worse.

"I'm on Vacation,let some other bonehead deal with it."Was all he was able to get out insouciantly,because the very next moment his eyes were glowed to some ridiculous soap opera.

Jeekins let out a strained sigh and flew off to another section of the Fairy World Spa that he supposively worked at.He glanced behind both shoulders,before push open an 'Employee's Only' door and gliding in smoothly.That's when he casually strolled over to a trunk and lifted it up without giving it a second's thought.He reached down into it and picked up what appeared to be a walkie-talkie with a little star on top of the anntenne,he clicked on a small red button and spoke into the crackling static in a sophisticated tone,

"Callisto,we have the meat-headed one in our grasp.The young Warrior,Timothy,is...all..._yours._"

And...back with Timmy!

Timmy neared ever closer to the large tent,he approached it with some caution and began to finger the handle on his sword.With a deep breath,he yanked back one of the flaps and busted in on the scene in an action pose.But all he saw when he looked around was a crystal ball on small purple-sheeted table and someone in what appeared to be a person in shadowed robe with a large raised collar standing directly behind it.Timmy took a few steps forward before asking in a somewhat lisping voice,even though the sight of all of this made him suddenly nervous and shakey,he asked carefully,

"Where am I?And who are you?"

When the person didn't awnser,Timmy felt himself grow even more anxious and maybe even sweaty.But then the shadowed figure brought down the long-necked collar,revealing the equally darkened face of a man with a long nose and blazing blood-shoot eyes that gleamed with a stronge red intensity.

"Warrior..."He let his voice trail off in a strangely cool yet with mind-numbing sinisterness behind it,he said this as the crystal ball blazed a bright red as well and the man drew out what appeared to be a wand.Only it was as big as Jorgens and it had a rounder bottom.It also seemed to glow a swirling mix of crimson and black,"I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Uggghhh!"Timmy cried out in pain,as he was shot back by a red and black bolt from the wand in Callisto's hand,he grunted once more as he slide backand down the path with a great force that caused him to slide back a few feet.Timmy watched as the Wizard ripped out of the top and landed only a few feet in front of him with a wicked looking grin.

"Well,what are you waiting for?"He inquired with perked interest,getting ready to fling another attack upon Timmy.

Timmy groaned slightly,as he got to his feet to face his so-called rivial.He looked his opponet deep into the eyes,as he drew out his sword as well and brought it out before him.His eyes glistened with experienced all-out determination,as he prepared himself for the most extreme battle of his life.

Well,here marks the new chapter of what I hope is going to be the most AWESOME thing ever to hit just hope y'll like it okay.Believe me,things are about to get even more exciting,thrilling,dramatic,humourous and all that other good stuff.So,I sort of want to say this and get it over with...To be continued... I always wanted to say that!lolz

Lavenderpaw


	5. Bigger problems arise

Please Note-From this chapter and forward,it may contain some things that you might not be familiar with.This story is based,but not sequealing on the story of The Fairy Dragon Saga:The Darkness Dawns.Just saying it may mention some things like,"The Red Fairy Dragon" and you might not get it.Never fear,I've decided to put a description of it on my profile.So...go on and enjoy if you this story if you want!lolz!

Timmy geared himself down in a locked stance,glaring with intensity to match at his greatest challenge yet.There was so many thoughts running through his mind at the time like,He looks so powerful,hope I can beat'em,and less hopeful ones like,Man,I sure wish I could just wish myself outta this!

"What's a matter,child?"Callisto sizzled under his breath darkly,pointing his wand directly at Timmy's sword.

Ready,Timmy realized instantly,to launch another attack.He wasn't sure what happened next,but he somehow was able to block the attack.Then he noticed with some distinct amazement,that the attack was deflecting off his hand!It was his new golden suit of armor,that was protecting him about 70 percent more then his original suit,which would have most likely blasted him backwards.

"Some suit of armor..."Timmy marveled under his breath in a dignifed voice,looking up to grin at the bemused Sorcerer.

"Well...that was just a small,small test..."He came back equilibrously,starting to float down to the surface of the road and approach Timmy,then he said in a low whisper,"But that was just a test,there are even mmmmoorree challenges..."

His wand blazed even more fierecly,as he brought it down upon Timmy,who in return managed to confront his direct attack with his own weapon,the mighty silver sword clashed thunderously with the wand.As Timmy flopped backwards and defensively blocked the menacing Wizard.

"What'd you mean by-"He began to question,once he had Callisto starting to bend backwards at the powerful clash the two awesome weapons had caused,"...mean by the-HUH!"

At that very moment,the Wizard vanished into thin air.It was not like a poof or anything,but just plaining vanishing while you could still see him.Timmy landed on his knees and glanced around in bewilderment,he then started to walk forward and catiously keep on the alert.But no sign of Callisto appeared,but Timmy waited for his reapperance anyways.

A few moments with Timmy's parents...

Timmy's mother looked up worriedly at the grandfather clock in the hall leading out to the backyard.Timmy had been gone for nearly 4 hours and she was getting a little more then just a little concerned.She paced up and down the narrow,old shagged-rugged hall impaitently,even though her Doctor had advised her to take it easy on account of the baby girl she was supposively having drew ever closer.

"Honny,"A familiar voice asked out from another room,Timmy's father appeared in the doorway and he too had a rather anxious face,"He'll be back soon.You know Timmy,he's always running off doing some or other."

Timmy's Mom narrowed her eyes,"That'd be us,dear."

"Oh,right!Were always running off and doing something or oth...er."He stopped short,when he saw the increasingly ail look his wife was getting,so he tried again reassuringly,"Come on,Timmy's getting older.He can take care of himself mostly if not almost most of the time...uh,I'm not helping huh?"

She sighed deeply and offered her husband a small smile,"I'm just feel a little uptight with Timothea on the way and all."

"Timothea!But what about Brittney Brittney!"Timmy's Dad gasped in horror,nearly shrieking out like a girl.

"You mean the same Brittney Brittney who,after losing her fame and most of her money,turned inexplictably evil?"

The ear-spiltting grin that was plastered on his face,turned into a frown when he saw his wife crossing her arms.Whatever the circumstance was,the new addition to the Turner family was coming very quickly.And everyone was tense,but the most tension was the battle Timmy was facing at that very moment.

OK...enough diddle-dallie and back to Timmy!

Sitting on his sword,the young Warrior drew in and out a forced sigh.It had been 10 minutes since Callisto had dissappeared now and Timmy was growing tired of being toyed with.So,with a new found voice,he called out firmly.

"Look!I didn't come here to play games;I came here to kick you're Magical butt and save the Universe.I don't know what you're up to,but stop cowering and come out here and FIGHT!"He waited for a few moments,waiting and watching.

Apparently,his request didn't go unheard.Because he could feel the presence of someone behind him,he whirled around as quick as he could so he wouldn't be caught off guard.But a dark hand reached up from the ground anyways and dragged him into a deep Catacome-like maze under the ground.

"What-what!How'd you...!How...how did you do that.!"

"I am magic,my dear boy,"The Wizard told him in a more practical way then before,pointing up to the ceiling and an image of the Universal staff appeared in a wobbling image,"You are baffled about this great staff,are you not?"

"Uh...yes?"Timmy guessed randomly,although what he was saying was true,Timmy still wasn't letting his guard down for a minute but he wanted to hear more about it and how he could get it,he inquired somewhat warily,"What does it do?"

"Well,"Callisto began to explain,eyeing Timmy suspicously,"The origin of this great power is unknown,all that is known about it is that it unlocks how to become ruler of the universe.Thus,where it got the name Universal Sceptre.Only the bravest and the most experienced can seek it's great power.I battled againist the Fairy Warrior many years ago,but now that it has returned,I am ready to try to claim in again."

"Claim it?Puh!Right.You couldn't even do it the first ti-"

"You!"Callisto cut him off brashly,pointing a shaking finger at Timmy,"You...Warrior.Are the only thing standing in my way,you...are who I need to defeat to claim my victory."

"Good luck trying!"Timmy shot back airily,twirling his sword by the handle around like a batone,"You're not gonna get even slightly close...so where is the Sceptre exactly?"

"Glad you asked,my boy,glad you asked..."The Wizard stepped forward a few steps,making Timmy bring up his sword and daringly awaiting some sort of assult.

"Whatever it is,dude.I can take it!"Timmy told him straight-out,nodding at the catacome-like maze they stood in.

"You will be put through a series of test,lad.Tests testing you're strength,endurance,defense...when you have succeded.We will battle,I am not like all others child.I believe in fighting with nobility and honor.Though I shall claim the sword as my own,I am curious as to how powerful you really are.In the end,after you're tests (by the way conducted by my minions the Anti-Fairys) we will fight for the key to space."

Timmy shallowed hard and said sternly,"If I refuse to do it?"

With a smirk,Callisto made another image appear and Timmy saw with a great amount of grief,that his beloved Godparents and Waldo had already been captured and held hostage.He frowned at the sight,but nodded his head again slowly.

"Fine,"He chocked out the words he dreaded painfully,"I'll do it.Just...just don't hurt them.What,what do I have to do now?

Well,hope you like it so,so far.I'm sort of in a rush,but it's gonna get pretty good pretty soon,so stay tuned folks!Byez!

Lavenderpaw 


	6. Gargoyle garble and AntiFairy trouble

**A/N:**OK,I know how _crazy _alot of pll are for the Anti-fairys.Sooo...I will defintely be including them as well as I can in this chapter.I have to say,they're pretty creepy!But,since they fit so well in here and since everyone seems to like them (including I!) I,LP,will be mentioning a lot of them!Now meh peps,without further ado,let's get on with the show!

Waldo sighed inwardly and gazed out longingly at the sky from thier cell.All he could think about was Carrol,they had been fighting somewhat lately and he didn't want anything to happen to her.He glanced over at his older sister and Cosmo,to see they weren't being much active either.

"I'm bored..."Cosmo moaned loudly,floating upside-down and pulling at one of the chains on the canopy beds.

"I _knew_ somehow we were going to be captured!"Wanda said more to herself then the others,resting her chin on a fist on the other side of the bed,"It's unbelieve how right I was."

"I'm bored."

"Well,"Waldo started to say resolutely,drifting slowly over to the lock,"Guess that leaves only one thing to do..."

"What's that?"Wanda inquired in a rather listless voice,not botheringto look her brother directly in the eye.

"Be bored?"Cosmo offered the same way,although he seemed to be a bit more interested at the sound of a new idea on to do something besides sitting around and do nothing.

"Pick the lock,"Waldo grinned at them coolly,snatching the wand from Wanda's other hand and then hastily trying to fit it into the lock of the metal-barred door to get in open.

"HOORAH!The boredness has vanished!"Cosmo cried happily,doing a litte dance in the air,before flying over and aiding Waldo by jabbing in his wand in the lock as well.

"That is the most _absurd _idea I ever heard of!"Wanda suddenly seemed to come alive and started to rave,"You'd have to bea moron to think that this would even BEGIN to-"

But when the door swang open with just a slight creak and Waldo and Cosmo adopted a smug look,while Wanda just chuckled sheepishly,they quickly poofed up some replacement,floaty dummies and poofed off to find Timmy.

"Hmm..."Anti-Wanda pondered in puzzlement at how different the decoy's looked a few minutes later and then just shrugged,gliding by without a second thought or not.

Alright!Back with Timmy...

Trudging up to the first door of his first challenge,Timmy drew in a breath,before gingerly reaching out and pulling up the strange wooden door.Inside,there were three large Gargoyle-like statues.First off,they all had the wings of a dragon,the legs and hooves of a fawn,a alligator-like tail and the heads and arms and hands were all defintely humans.

"Uh...this is my first challenge?"Timmy said with a slightly crooked smile,walking up to the largest one first,"You've gotta be kidding me!Whadda I gotta do?Wake them up and let them stand in the sunlight to get a tan?"

"Acutally,the sun's our mortal enemey."Came a very studious and quick-witted voice from high above,canceling out Timmy's sqeualing laugther,although he didn't look up.

"Sunlight?What do you mean it's your mor-"He froze then,looking from left to right and then rolling his eyes skyward,"You...you guys can...can...uh,errr...ta...ta..talk!"

"Yep,"A more spunky voice said from the middle and second largest one (kind of had of Pinky off of 'Pinky and the Brain" show) echoed the first one,"That's why were here in the dungeon!And,oh,right!We have orders to destory you!"

"Destory me?Uh..."Timmy laughed nervously,taking a few steps towards the door,"Come on,guys.You don't really want to destory me,what then?What happens after that?"

"Y'know,I never really thought of that before..."The second one considered in thought for a minute,only to be bumped over the head by the third,smallest one,"Whoo...right,sorry."

"Our resentment is great,child.But our lifes are of more greater significance!"The first one apologied,but his eyes flashed a ominous yellow,as he took the first strike with his first coming down at a pretty fast speed on top of Timmy.

Leaping backwards,Timmy landed with ease by the door and narrowed his eyes with smirk.Knowing deeply that they were probabley innocent,but knowing that the entire universe was at stake if he didn't so what he had to,he rushed over to the first one and jabbed his sword,hard,into the side of his leg.

"Hah!"He said triumphantly,flipping back into his battle-ready stand,holding out his gleaming silvery sword,"Awesome."

But when most of the dust had cleared,it reveal just a small bit of damage done.The Gargoyle stood with some surprise in his eyes,as he stood with his arms folded over his stone chest.Raising a brow,he looked from Timmy to the others.

"Well,I guess The Fairy Warrior is not so great and grand a expected,"He laughed under his breath,while the other two sniggered softly in the background.

"Yeah,we heard that the Fairy Warrior was suppose to put up _quite_ the challenge,"The shortest and stubbest one added tauntingly,shuffling in front of the other two,"But I guess the guy we heard that from must of been a few brain cells short off a brain."

All at once,the other two roared with thundering laughter and fell on thier back,sending a still perplexed Timmy high up into the air.After a few seconds of continuous uproaring hilarity,the biggest sighed and grinned deviously,as he nearly had his hand on top of Timmy to grab him.But gritting his teeth,Timmy flinged his sword round at breakneck speed and sliced the pointy finger of the Gargoyles finger completely off.

"Oh my gosh!"He screamed in a horroried voice,"Now how will I type my novels?"

"What...?"The two others asked in unison.

"Uhh...I mean,"He reverted to a gruff,harsh voice,"How will I crush things!"

"Get ready,dudes."Timmy apted them to look up at him once more,as his sword started to flash a brillantly glowing azure and he got ready to unleash it,"Let's do this!"

With a rush of adernline,Timmy seemed to coast towards them on thin air.He smirked a similar smirk as thiers was eariler,as he planted the sword into the center of the stoned knee of the largest Gargoyle,who started to sob as the cracks that started to from in his leg,rushed up to the rest of his upper body.Then,when the first one was crumbled into nothing but a pile of jagged,over-sized rocks.So,turning two the remaining two,it wasn't long before they ended up the same way.Useing the sametechinque on them,he managed to defeat them in no time at all with swift and cunning powers and skill.

"Very well accomplished,Timthoy."The familiar sophisticated sound of Anti-Cosmo's voice came from behind Timmy,who stood staring quietly at the 3 piles of stoney ash.

"You,"Timmy said in a low whisper,then he turned on Anti-Cosmo with blaring,angry eyes,"Why did you do this!They were innocent and you still made them fight!"

"Aren't you surprised to see me..."Anti-Cosmo questioned him slyly,staying on his intended subject,"Without the Anti-Fairy glasses,I might add!"

Timmy then realized he was right,he could see without them!

"Whatdid you do...?"His voice stayed determinedley on task,"What did they do...?"

"Did what?"Anti-Cosmo asked with a perked curiousty.

"To deserve this..."Timmy pointed directly at the piles of clumpy stone dirt,"You did this to them againist thier will,fine,you can to me.But they didn't have 'anything' to do with this!I think you better not do this again or I'll battle you with or without these stupid tests!"

Anti-Cosmo faded back into his cool despostion,"And the fate of your Godparents..."

He saw the much anticapated cringe in Timmy's face at the mere thought of that or anyone else he cared about getting hurt.So,he lowered his head and nodded reluctantly.As they started to leave for the next challenge,Timmy turnd his head one last time to look at the once proud-looking Gargoyles,_I'm sorry,if I could do more I would._ He thought with a solemn frown,but as he was exiting the doorway,he smiled to himself and then said with some well-meant greed,

"Of course,with the ulitmate weapon at hand,"He looked at himself in the reflection of his sword and then nodded up to the sky as his mind shifted to other things,"Won't be long now."

OK!You'll be seeing a great deal more of the Anti-faeries in the next few chapters.And I'll try updating a little more often.I've been really wanting to type some some things about them for a while now,never got around to it... grins deviously byez 4 now pllz!

LP


	7. The Fairy Warrioress comes forth aka Too...

**A/N:**OK,I got a BIG surprise instore for this chapter!Not giving away any hints...but first were going totake a little visit to Vicky and Tootie's house.K?I love leavingyll expecting!lolz.Well,enough idle chittter,chatter!On with the...uh,story?

Tootie sat with a transfixed look on her face,as she finally after all the time of avioding the subject,was now starting to wonder what to do with her old 'Timmy collection'.She was turning 11 very soon and knowing Timmy wasn't far,far from 12.She knew she ought to start giving up her silly obession.

"It's not like I still don't lo-um,like Timmy,"She said to TwinkleSprite as though they were carrying on a conversation,"But...I'm getting older!And it's sort of silly..."

"What'd that be?"The small Sprite,Tootie's so-proclaimed Fairy Godparent who had somehow slipped into the Fairy Acadamey disgused as a fairy,inquired lazily from lizard aquaium,"Wait!Hold up,what are you saying that's silly?"

Tootie sighed paitently and look him directly in the eye,why explaining steadily and calmly,"To think that Timmy could feel the way that I secretly feel for him,I mean.What should I do!After all,he's still in love with that...uggghh...icky _Trixie!_"

"Hmm,the heck should I know!"TwinkleSprite chuckled loudly,but then seeing her honestly pained eyes,he paused and then finished empathically,"Hey,I know what ya's mean.I had me a girl I really liked one time,Holly.'Cept she was a Holly Nymph or somethin' and our folks basically didn't see eye-to-eye.So...I snuck into godparenting!Sorry kid...errr...Tootie."

Nodding in unspoken agreement,Tootie gathered up all her Timmy-related belongings and made her way down to her sister's room.There she stood,all of the things she had once worshiped and treasured,were going to be destroyed.

"Vic-"Tootie gulped shakily,but as she reached to knock on the door of ulitmate doom,a picture fell gently to the ground.

Bending down to glance at the photo,Tootie suddenly dropped everything she was carrying and quickly snatched up the picture.With wide and unbelieveing eyes,Tootie examined the picture she and Tootie had gotten taken quite a few months back after his Godmother's brother's wedding.

"I don't-"She gasped in awe,shaking her head in disbelief,she saw what appeared to be words written on the back.Flipping it over,she examined each word carefully and observantly.

_You,_In said in tiny,scroll-like words,_Tootie,are the choosen one for the Fairy Dragon Warrioress.It is you're job to aid the Fairy Dragon Warrior when needing of help.It is also you're job to prevent the evil from coming back.You,child,are destined to for the Universal Sceptre if the Fairy Warrior should fail.But you,are mainly the beholder of it's powers and the key to unleashing it's either disasterous or helping nature._

"You rang?"The door flew open and the evil appearance of her older sister appeared before in the doorway.

"Uh...bye!"Tootie,grasping the photo and it's inscription tightly,ran as breakneck speed all the way back to her room.

"Wow,you sure are all outta breath from you're getting-rid-of-an-old-habiet experience."TwinkleSprite noted how breathless and anxious his godchild appeared,"My guess it that you just barely made it out with you're head still attached,right...?Uh,Tootie,why are you looking at me like..."

"Alright!"Tootie cried determinedly,pouncing on top of him with her cheeks reddening in anger,"What's this for?"

TwinkleSprite grunted irratabley,as he examined the picture she held in her hands,he finally groaned inwardly before replying in exhaustion,"Well,ya didn't hear it from me or nothin'.But...long time ago when the Fairy Warrior was just starting out,he got through most of the differcult parts on his own.Then came the test,facing off againist this bad wizard who I read was on the lose in the Wand Street paper."

"So?"Tootie urged him on,curiousty feeling her senses.

"So,basically,this one girl stepped forward to make her own presence known.She was mysterious,only showing up at certain times when needed.They called her,the Fairy Warrioress.She was,I guess,like the Fairy Warrior.Only,no one knows much about her.And,oh yeah,where'd you get this?"

"You remember,"Tootie told him hastily,not wanting to change the subject,"At that wedding or something...but I got just found it.I guess,I guess it says I'm this Fairy Warrioress."

TwinkleSprite screwed up his face and wrapped his tiny arms around his face,to conceal the laughter threating to spill out.But Tootie was too intrigued to notice,instead,she was wondering what she had done to deserve such an honor.And for a second,she was almost scared,thinking about what would happen next.When she felt herself being lifted upwards,the next thing she knew she was in a giant room.

"What the?"She scratched at her head in confusion,but then she spotted a bronze-looking sword on the farside of the room,"What...?What is that.It's so bright,I can't see."

"Hmm...obviously.I'm going with it being the sword to help to fight and it's shining cause it has ulitmate,unlimited powers."

Ignoring her godparent's sarcastic remarks,Tootie began to walk slowly over to the sword.Thoughts running through her mind,as she finally reached it and then ran her hand down it's bronze-ish handle and seeing her uncertain,doubtful eyes reflecting from the sliver part of the sword.Licking her teeth from where her braces once were,she gingerly reached down and then clasping the sword's handle in both hands,stood back with the sword starting to tip on backwards.

"Oh...ahhh...huh?"Tootie felt a surge unlike any other run through her entire body,the sensation of what TwinkleSprite had described as,ulitmate powers were really kicking in.

"Well,that's a fairly odd transformation."TwinkleSprite commented with no high interest,asTootie reappeared in a suit of bronze that was like Timmy's,only shaped in a woman-ish fashion.Her eyes increased in size,as she witnessed herself in the gleam of her sword,without her glasses but with contacts and the way she looked now,her dark brown eyes were very large and almost enchanted-looking.She seemed to be a whole new person,her hair that had been like it always had,wipped wildly from the gust the wind was causing.

"This...this is incredible!This unbelievable!This is...confusing."She turn to stare questionabley at her godparent,"Now that I'm...me.What do I do now?"

When he shrugged,Tootie sighed inwardly and as the purple aura around her began to die down.She began to realize what she could or had to do,she could use this new form as a way to get closer to Timmy!Tootie was sure he'd know what to do.Now,that she was like him.But she still wasn't to clear on what exactly it was she 'had' to do.At that moment,a portal appeared and by the wall the sword had laid by,Tootie turned to see Timmy following Anti-Cosmo up to a door in a long hallway.So,motioning for TwinkleSprite to follow,she stepped forwardand into the unknown that waited for her.

How will Timmy react?What is Tootie truely destined to do?What else does the evil Wizard Callisto have in store for both Timmy _and _Tootie?Will Cosmo and Wanda find Timmy in time?And will he EVER get back in time for the birth of his new sibling?So many questions,so few awnsers...stay tuned!

LP


	8. Of finding scrolls,running into Tootie,d...

**A/N:**Just a real quick note,I may be making some grammar changes in my sentence's and words and everything.Nothing big,just approving on some things.Anyways,this chapter get's interesting...see Timmy and Tootie finally...well,read on!

Timmy could feel himself shaking a little bit,as they reached the next door leading to his next challenge;likewise Anti-Cosmo just had a big grin on his face.Not the regular one the real Cosmo wore,the one Timmy had grown accustomed to a long time ago,but just a sinsterly sly and slick one.

"Here you go,"he ushered Timmy into a dark from,wearing the same now almost phoney grin,"Go on inside,Timothy."

"It's awfully dark in here!"Timmy oberseved pelutantly,noting that the rooms only light source was a small window across what appeared to be a rather small room.

"I know."Anti-Cosmo agreed with amusement flashing in his eyes,as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Hey...you little!"Timmy yelled in anger,pulling his sword and givingit a few good thrusts at the door,"LET ME OUT!"

"Oh...how I _love _this job!"Anti-Fairy Cosmo chuckled lightly under his breath,before mosing off to check on Jorgen.

Timmy relentlessly rammed his sword at the door,before finally he just settled on putting his back to it and sliding down in near defeat.What was he doing?A little 11 and a half year old boy was going to stop the greatest wizard ever...right!

"Man,"he sighed to himself haplessly,his eyes moving from the window to the small glint of his sword,"He's just toying with me!Not that I have much choice unless I want something to happen to Cosmo and Wanda...but still!If he didn't have something like that to use as a defense,I could kick his butt."

"Timmy...?"he heared someone whisper softly behind the wooden chamber doors,"Timmy,are you in there?"

"Who...Tootie!"Timmy gasped as it all came in one big rush to him,"Tootie,is that you?What're you doing here?"

Narrowing her eyes,Tootie breathed in and held back her sword ready to fling it,"Timmy,stand back!"

But then she saw the lock that held the door closed,so directing the sword at the lock,she aimed carefully and a bright purple ray shot through it's tip and striked the lock so hard that it blew up.The door flew open instantly that second,revealing an open-mouthed and flabbergasted Timmy.

A few short moments with our Fairy Trio..

The three of them had all decided to poof to see if Jorgen might be able to help them find out where Timmy was,but upon arriving at his home,it seemed as though the only thing that wasn't deserted was the refriderator.

"Is this some kind of joke!"Waldo said angrily,grinding his teeth as he began to just blast things out of the way.

"Wal,take it easy."Wanda told her brother in a calm voice and then smiled reassuringly,"I'm sure everything'll work out and will find Timmy and save the world,right Cosmo?Um,Cosmo?Cosmo...!Cosmo,what in Fairyworld are you doing!"

"Uhh..."he stammered meekly,keeping the offending can of cheese spray he had found in the fridge,"I don't have Jorgen's can spray behind my back...Oh!I mean,yeah,it'll all work out!"

"You think so?"Waldo arched a brow curiously.

"Hopefully,"Wanda sighed and shrugged without knowing.

So they decided to split up in the massive room that was supposively the Fairy Army's Commader's quarters.They went,turning the place upside down by pulling out file draws,looking under furinture and so on,but still not completely sure what they were doing.As if in a blur,that is.

"Whoa,you guys better get over here and look at this!"

Wanda,who was busily searching through a closet and Cosmo who had apparently raided the rest of the refridgerator for cheese-related products,flew over to see what Waldo was talking about.When they were close enough to see for themselfs,he held what appeared to be a very old scroll-like piece of paper out,the word's ink were smeared.

"Hold on..."Wanda said quickly,puffing up some sort of lamp with a light that somehow made the scroll eaiser to see.

"Cool,how'd you learn how to do that sis?"

Wanda smiled modestly,"Just a little something from the old Carl Poofy Pants Elementary school science fair one year."

Waldo only frowned,as he turned to start reading aloud,

_This is to say;that one day the Fairy Warrior's powers may not be enough to stop the darkest of the dark magicians.Only once the Fairy Warrioress come to aid his side,can he hope to succed.For she is destined to help stop him the darkest one and is also the bearer of the sword that could resurrect the passed evil of nine months ago.In the end,only one side will claim the ulimate prize._

"That's it!It didn't even say who signed it!"Cosmo whined complantively,crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Cosmo,it's an accient scroll that's probabley older then we are."Wanda tried to explain to her husbandevenly,but the increased worrying inside her only made her more liable to say or do something that may have been a little rash.

"Well,let's anaylize that..."Waldo interjected in the midst of thier arguement and then began musing out loud,"Now...the darkest of magician is obviously-to-anyone-with-half a brain,Callisto.Will have to come back to exactly who the next Fairy Warrioress is...and her sword can resurret passed evil from nine months ago...who's that?"

"Nine!"Wanda shreiked suddenly,her face turning pale.

"Wait!I see what you're saying,it was just about nine months ago when..."

"Draco and his creator Master Bleak was destroyed!"they cried in horrorfied unison,thier faces growing blank as they continued to just stare at each other.

"What's next?"Wanda wanted to know,refocusing on the scroll.

"Well,I'm not all entirely sure.But I think it says that the Fairy Warrioress is somehow connected to the Dark Fairy Dragon.Not sure how,considering she's good."Waldo took a moment to think,then his face was lighting up,"Got it!She can turn him from evil to good and even bring him back to life...but how?"

"I might need read up on my Dragon mythology some,but I think all Dragons can be reborn by the Universal Sceptre. because thier impevious to all kinds of magic."

"This,could take a while."Waldo sighed grudgily.

And back with Timmy & Tootie...!Woot!

Timmy was still staring in complete awe at Tootie,at a loss of what to say and when to say it.She looked impressive in her suit of soild brass bronze and her sword reflecting her surprisingly amazing green eyes in it's metallic metal.Of course,Tootie had recently transferred to another school in Brightburg and Vicky still continued babysit and/or torment him.But the last time they had seen each other was,at least 7 months ago.

"T-T-Tootie...?"he faltered uncertainly,taking a few steps towards her.

"Timmy!"Tootie sqeualed with delight,her old habiet,but then instantly realized it and then just blushed back at the golden metal-cladded 11 and a half year old.

"It's...kind of been a while."he smiled at he,tried not to look directly into her eyes.

"Uh-huh,"she mumbled as if absentmind,her eyes wandering as well.

But as soon as thier eyes met,they just had to run over and hug each other.See,they had acutally become fairly good friends after the whole "Fairy Dragon Saga thing" and had spent the remaining 2 months together getting to know each other better and hanging out alot before it was time for Tootie to take her leave toa new school.

"Um..."Timmy pulled back quickly,his cheeks burning as the began reddening.

"Yeah,"Tootie repiled akwardly and sighed,"I've...um...missed you."

Timmy smiled again and laughed a little,"I've missed you too Tootie,heh...ah-heh...ah-and a part of me is really starting to wonder if there's something wrong with me."

"I guess you want to know how I got this way,huh?"she inquired sheepishly,glancing down at her slim and well-built bronze knight-like suit of armor.

"Yeah...I thought I was the only Warrior here"Timmy joked teasingly,but then he grew slightly more serious,"But seriously,Tootie How _did_ you get like this?"

So she began explaining to him all she knew.About the picture,the writing,the portal opening and her transforming.She tried keeping it all in check and made sure not to leave any details,because it was clear that she'd have to becareful not to envoke the old Timmy-hating-every-girl-except-maybe-Trixie's gutts.Tootie shallowed hard,as she finished up by saying she had seen Timmy and somehow knew he needed her.

"Need me?"he asked her blankly,his sky blue eyes filling up with confusion.

"Yes,"Tootie told him with a dreamy gaze,but quickly zoned in,"I mean,yes!It is."

Timmy only shrugged with slight discomfort,the truth was,he did like Tootie.But only as a friend and nothing more,she said she wasn't interested in him like she had use to...right?Or had he only imagined it.Well,whatever the circumstance,it looked like he might need all the help he could get to win the challenges.So,starting to re-enter his 2nd challenge that lay await in the darkened,he was both shocked and at the same time surprised to see that both thier hands touched as they both accidently moved to open the door.Grinning nervously at each other,they both entered the room with glowing purple and blue swords and so many other unsolved things going through thier minds.

So...Tootie is resurrector of the Black Fairy Dragon,as well as Timmy's aid and maybe even more,uh,is in store.But,what's all these feelings between all our charator's of shock,fear,worry,uneasiness,hidden feelings as well as deep passions.Wanna find out more?Well,you know what they say...um,I draw a blank on that one.Sorry.Byes peeps and um...oh good gah...yet another blank I draw.

LP


	9. With all these changes abound

**A/N:**OK,quick note!This is the second and last challenge before Timmy faces off with Callisto for the Universal Sceptre and the next chapter is going to explain a lot of things...oh!And Timmy's Mom goes into...well,uh,read onwards!

Traveling through the dark,eerie room,the two of them stayed close together while still feeling slightly akward and careful of what they did around each other.But after a while of milling through the darkness,of the room,Timmy finally starting to feeling a little more at ease with Tootie near him._Ugh,_He thought to himself with disgust,_She's acutally turns out to be a pretty good friend,but I hope it doesn't turn out another way in the end either...But,maybe,I hope that someday..._

"Timmy!"a voice erupted in an echo,pierecing from down under,that much was enough to cut off his train of thought.

"Too-uh-tie?"Timmy scratched at his head,when he noticed Tootie was no longer beside him and then he glanced down to just barely make out a square-shaped hole in the ground

"Timmy,help!"Tootie's voice viberated up the long fall.

"Tootie,where are you!"he gasped in sudden realization.

"I fell.You have to come down here and...ahh!"

His face turned lurid,as he heard her scream echoing up the walls of the hole,so looking around for no apparent reason.He took a deep breath and plunged into the hole,not sure of what would happen next the came face-to-face with was the last thing he wanted to have to stare straight into the eye.

A brief moment with Timmy's parents...

Timmy's mother sat in the living room on the couch,reading a small bluebook entilted,"How To Calm You're Overly-Anxious Husband When Going Into Labor With You're Second Child."She then glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed,it was getting dark and Timmy _still _wasn't home yet.

"Dear,"she inquired her husband,as he came into the room trying to turn on a latern in one hand and the handle in the other,without waiting she said,"Do you think Timmy is okay?"

"Sure,like I said before..."he repiled hastily,trying to aviod the fact that he was scared to death,"He's...just...uh...yeah,fine."

That's when all of the sudden,Mom's breath became much more fast-paced and uneven,she leaned forward and clutched her enlargened stomach.With his eyes widened,Dad rushed over to his wife's side and while grinning,called to anyone within earshot to go and get the car ready to go to the local hosiptal.

"But...what...about...Timmy?"she asked up worriedly to her husband between breaths,when they started rushing out the door,sweat starting to form on her on her forehead as her breathing became more rapid.

"I'll stay behind,"Uncle Sal spoke up suddenly,he was standing in the doorway wearing as determind expression on his face,"When you got that one little varment out,me and the varment you already got it will meet ya there."

"Um...what's that suppose to mean?"Dad asked curiously as her help his wife in the front,while Aunt Gertrude got in the back and he was prepared to drive to the nearest Hospital.

His wife managed a small grin,before she told him in a sharp whisper,"Some things better left unsaid,now come on,GO!"

Oooo...girl or boy I wonder?Back with Timmy now!

Timmy was staring with intemination leaping in his eyes,as a large green Goblin took a few steps backwards.His eyes were glowing a horrible red and he had a golden ax-like weapon in one of his over-sized green hands.

"I am the largest of all Goblins,"he began in a low voice that made the hair's on Timmy's neck stand errect,"The Possession of all Mighty PowersProtecter,I am.But,I'm really a Giant Green Mountain Goblin,closely related to the Mountain Troll by the way!And this would be yours...

He smiled a crooked smile,allowing his grimy,yellowish teeth to show,as he yanked around his other hand and revealed a squirming Tootie.She was waving her sword around madly,but seemed to be sluggishly unsuccessful.

"What have you done to her!"Timmy demanded,narrowing his eyes on the Goblin's and holding his swordout in front of him.

"See,as The Possesion of all Mighty Powers Protecter,it's my job to make sure that The newest Fairy Warrioress's true destiney to bring to Black Fairy Dragon back is to fufilled.Alright,anyways,Callisto hired me to help control the Dragon's resurrection and make sure he was prime and ready to help him,Callisto,defeat you in order to gain the grand prize.The...oh,well you know!The Universal Sceptre."

"He can't do that!"Timmy said between clenched teeth,"That _wasn't _part of the deal...How can you agree to this!"

"Sorry kid,he's all powerful...well nearly.You see,he need's the Sceptre's power to completely take over the world.And since I'm one of his recruits he's enlisted,by force,I have to do what he says...I'm sorry.I really hate to do this,but,I gotta."

The Goblin started to gingerly reach down to grab Timmy,sitting his ax down and bending over to do what he had to do againist his own will.But Timmy,although he sympthaized with the creature,wasn't about to fall back on role and 'his' own destiney.Mumbling some words under his breath,Timmy hopped on top of his hand and started running up his arm,with a frown he sent a flying kick at the Goblin's head.That wasn't enough,Timmy fell back as the Goblin reached up to smack him and then grabbed hold on his Ax.

"Callisto has told me to stop you,"he told Timmy straight-out,advancing towardshim as he set Tootie off to the side who seemed to be drained of power and was coming as Timmy while swinging the Ax,"And I will do what I must."

"I'm sorry too,"Timmy awnsered quietly,but then his eyes flashed on the Goblin with sheer sadness yet sage in them as he clashed his smaller but obviously more powerful weapon with the Goblin's,"But I won't let you hurt anyone!"

The blow made both Timmy and the Gobling fly back into the stone-bricked walls,which would be considered since they were in a tower-like room with three tall glass window's off to the side.Tootie glanced up from where she was one the opposite side of the windows,looking around she saw Timmy and immdeteley ran to see if he was alright.

"Timmy!"she cried whinningly,as she gazed as him just laying there againist the wall,that's when she realized that this wasn't just a game.It was real,she realized with amazed tears starting to fill her eyes just enough for her to blink,verymuch real.

"Ugh..."The Goblin groaned in an almost aching moan as he started to stand up,running as hand down his rough,bumpy putrid-green skin face.He could feel were the kick had nailed him right on his right cheek,that's when he looked down at a very angry and frustrated Tootie,her eyes were lowered with small shadow's under them even in the glow of the day's bright white sun and she was taking out her sword as well.

"You evil monster..."she began to say in a tone of voice she didn't even know she had,she brought the bronze sword up and charged at the Goblin,"You're going to pay for that!"

The Goblin sighed ruefully,as he brought his Ax up high over his head and swung it down at her as she ran.But just as it was about to hit her,Timmy was back on the scene and came careening on his sword just in time to grab her and push her off to the side and then land in a heap almost right behind him.

"Timmy...?"Tootie whispered in his ear,surprise arousing her senses to quickly stand up and stare at him in awe.

Timmy got up as well and grinned,"Had worse then that."

"I...suddenly realize."It came spilling out,as even more tears started to burst out of her watery green eyes,"This ISN'T just a game you can play at for a while until you get bored,it...it...Timmy,I'm or I was,useing this whole thing to..."

Suddenly the Giant Goblin's Ax turned from gold into a capricious black and then began to form an dark aura around it and the Goblin as well.His eyes turned black as night,as he blasted a dark bolt at Tootie and what she was about to say was lost,as her possibley true purpose began...

Well,is this the end?Will Tootie take the wrong path and let the Black Fairy Dragon be reborn to help out a certian deceptive Wizard gain the Universal Sceptre,which what he said about being able to get it on his own was a lie...uh,yeah,or can Timmy snap her out of it!And what about Cosmo and Wanda,will they ever be able to find Timmy.Acutally...in the next chapter they come and Timmy and them...uh...then Timmy and Tootie...gah!I'm giving it all away and oh yeah...Timmy's new baby sibling is...You'll just have to stay tuned!I know,sometimes I can't help myself.

LP


	10. The odds are againist him

Timmy was taken back considerbly,as he witnessed Tootie starting to fall to her knees and clenching her fists so hard that they looked red.She was starting to shake,as she tried in vain to resist the Goblin's power.She then looked up at Timmy desperately,her eyes were round and pleading.

"Ti..."she faltered heavily,sqinching her shut as the power began to take it's toll,"...my.Please,I can't fight it alone."

It took a moment for him to realize what was going on,before he finally nodded and tried to penetrate to black magic with his sword.But before he could reach it to try,the Goblin caught him off guard and swatted a hand a him spotanously.

"Leave..."Timmy grunted as he got up,"Her...aaalllooone!"

The rest of what he was saying faded into nothing,as the darkness seemed to fully consume Tootie's body and form a large,dark orb around her.Incasing her within it and keeping Timmy from getting too close or even looking inside of it.

"Pitiful,"Came a familiar voice from behind Timmy,but before he could react,Callisto strolled by him nonchalantly and put a hand on the orb,patting it he continued,"You could change you're destiney,you have the choice.Yet,you seem to have other things in mind,but as for you're little girlfriend..."

"Let her GO!"Timmy shouted demandingly,his face tight and hot as he threated to go at the wizard with his sword.

But he just went on,"I think it's best you know that once The Fairy Warrioress has summoned back The Black Fairy Dragon,"he started to grin coldly,"I'm telling him to go after you're little fairy friends first,leaving me enough time to get to the Universal Sceptre and you to ponder over how to save you're beloved Too..uh...Too...Clyde,what is the child's name?"

"Which one?"Clyde,the Goblin in question,asked miserably.

"Never mind!"Callisto cut him off shortly,but regained his confident composure quickly enough to smile once again at Timmy and start to finish off the spell that was so strong,that it could take a life just by performing and ending it.

With one last effort,Timmy leaped up into the air and gripping his sword between both hands,swung his sword and sent a bright blue flash of pure energy at him.And grinned widely,as he was able to make a swift blow to the Wizard's face.That did it,he stumbled back a few feet and seemed to be slightly weakening.But he only growled under his breath when he caught the Warrior's eye and poofed away with his staff for the time being.Leaving Timmy alone to figure out Tootie.

K'...with Cosmo,Wanda and Waldo!

The three of them stood perfectly still outside the Castle's enterance.They hadn't seen Timmy for quite a while and were more determind then anything to make sure thier Godchild and Warrior,was in one piece.Literally.All except Cosmo looked tense and worried,as his tiny and almost completely clueless mind was focused on a very small red pebble.

"Well,"Waldo shallowed nervously and went on,"Here we are.Here where Timmy is at and could be fighting right now."

Wanda nodded in agreement,eyeing her younger brother carefully out of the corner of her eye and then thinking about things like her other sibling Blonda and some other things in the past,began to sort of develop a respectable attribute towards him.He,in her eyes,was maturing a lot and fast.

"Do you think we should go in?"

"Go in?"Wanda blinked and looked blankly at his inquirement,but then nodded again and glanced over to see what Cosmo was doing.Who,in turn,stop what he was doing to toss the pebble over his shoulder and pretend to listen.

"Uh...yeah!Go...in?Wait.You mean in there?Where the dark,all-powerful Wizard guy is...?Ah,come on!"Cosmo tried to sound convincing,doing his best to look it too,"Timmy's probabley _already _handling juuussttt fine without our-WAH!"

Grabbing Cosmo my the shirt collar,all three of them poofed directly into the Castle and then set off from there,in the hopes of finding Timmy and maybe putting an end to this once and hopefully for all.

Back with Timmy and Tootie!

There didn't seem to be much hope left,as Timmy tried relentlessly to break the shadowy globe in which it held Tootie.He swung his sword at it,shot bolts at it,punched it,kicked it,even body slammed into it!But nothing seemed to be working and Timmy was running out of ideas fast.

_What am I doing wrong?_He pondered to himself,trying with desperation to think up a new stratgy,_Everything I've tried so far as been nothing but a waste,arrggh!I wish I could just wish this all away...hey.Before when I was fighting,there Dragons around and I couldn't wish because they were impervious,of course to magic.Maybe..._

As if his mind had been read and his wish had been granted,all the Fairys poofed into the room at that very moment and the minute they saw Timmy they beamed and Timmy beamed back,but he turned advertly back to Tootie.

"Long story short,"he said up to them quickly and they nodded as if they got the picture,"I wish Tootie was free!"

_Plit!_

"We can't go againist other magic,"Wanda told him straight-out like she always did when thier wands failed.

"Where's Tootie anyways?"Waldo asked with an arched brow,"It might help if we know that much after having been captured,just barely escaping,going to find Jorgen out somewhere and oh right...Tootie's fate is to bring back the Black Fairy Dragon and destroy mankind as we know it!"

Timmy turned to look agonizingly at the black ball that seemed to go down a litte,as a large set of wings and a long tail began to come out of it.He owed it to Tootie,and himself,to do what he thought he needed to do.And he also owed it to Cosmo and Wanda and everyone else who sometimes put thier lifes on the line to help him and now he had to prevent this all from happening.So,turning to the three of them,shallowing his pride.He told them what to do.And when they asked him if he was sure,he only nodded and said,

"Even at odds."

Well,I'd say I'm nearing the end and the next few chapters will be this and that.You get the picture.And YES I think Tootie will...um...you'll just have to wait and see y'll!Byez 4 now!lolz!

LP


	11. United we stand:Realization of something...

Timmy breathed in and out slowly and evenly,as he steadied his sword only a mere 4 feet away from the blackened orb that was beginning to form more and more dragon features.Wincing,he turned to his fairys and got ready to explain the plan to them.Even though,it was onlya theory.

"Guys,"he began with a breath of cool,looking them directly in the eyes to make sure they were paying aboslute attention,"I know this seems weird,but what if we _fused _our powers?"

"What...?"Was he got in a long,drawn-out blank of confusion.

"You know,you're magic with my Fairy Warrior power."

They only blinked.

"Look,I know it might be againist the rules or something.But..."Timmy took a brief moment to glance at Tootie and a wave of emotion washed over him,it was a new feeling...a feeling.Of care,"But...we have to save her."

Wanda sighed and nodded with a surprisingly willing smile,"Okay,sport.Just this once,will try and bend the rules."

"Yep!And if that doesn't work,we can justsay good-bye to the universe and everything else we've grown accustiumed too."Cosmo joined in cheekily,but then nodded too.

So,while Timmy started to power up his wand,Cosmo and Wanda zapped as much magical energy as they could contribute to grandest-looking sword ever.And as Timmy felt his care for someone he use to detest,he also seemed to feel the need to beat Callisto at his own game once and for all.

Meanwhile,back with Callisto...

The Wizard waited impaitently up in the very top room of the castle and growing ever more irratable,as Anti-Cosmo tried to cheer him up.But finding that rather diffecult,what with dealing with a devious Wizard and being an anti-version doubleganger of his delirously happy-go-lucky counterpart.

"Sir?"he tried urging him slightly,"Why not just take the Sceptre?I mean,you're probabley powerful enough to."

But Callisto didn't awnser,he kept his red and intense eyes glued to the ground as he sat at his throne.He was deep in thought acutally,thinking of what should happen next,_On the one hand,if the Warrior manages to stop The Fairy Warrioress from fufilling her destiney,they could band together and defeat me to claim the Sceptre.But,on the other,he might not figure out that the only way to do that sort of miraclous thing would be to..._

"Hey!"came a loud,pierecing voice from another room and in burst Anti-Wanda,her blue face sweaty and hot looking,as she gasped in between breaths,"Uh...Carl?The prisoners have escap-ed.Um...and something else to.Hmm...oh yeah!I can eat cheese all day long without going to the bathroom!Oh no,wait.That aint it!Umm...oh!That Jorgen fellagot loose too."

That's when Callisto shot up from his chair and,glaring at the two blue Anti-fairys,he only grunted and stormed out of the room.Not in the mood to deal with such useless and uninformantive henchmen.But that's when it struck him,a strong wave of magic was starting to break loose.It was fairly light at first,but it soon grew more rapidly and powerfully.

Back with Timmy and...

Timmy was squinting his eyes shut,so he didn't notice as some Fairys were starting to poof into the room with them and supply thier powers to him.Even Jorgen.It wasn't until he opened his eyes and shifted his gaze,that he saw the many grinning faces of fairys he'd either seen before or ones that just seemed to want to lift a wand.His gaze then reached Cosmo and Wanda's,grinning determindedly at one another,all the Fairy's and The Fairy Warrior as well.Got ready to deliver the ulitmate attack of the centray to break the curse upon Tootie and set her free to fufill another destiney.

"Just...alittle...more."Timmy was straining to keep afirm voice and steady hands,as he lifted the sword up and,just as Callisto reappeared,he aimed it at the dark orb and blasted it.

"Noooo!"Callisto howled suddenly,as the disintegrated into dark ashes and then finally Timmy spotted her.Through a thin wisp of smoldering gray steam coming up from the ground,she lay on the ground and without much motion.Just a twitch or two.

"Tootie!"Timmy gasped incredulously,as he raced by her side.

Holding her up againist the floating ebony embers,he began to imagine life without her.All the time she had been way too silly and over-affectinate seemed to fade.He realized for the first time,that well,maybe not loved her,loved her.But he did love her.She was no Trixie,he admitted to himself that right away.But not even Trixie,no matter how pretty and popular she was,could compare to how brave and how sweet...

"Timmy?"Tootie inquired sleepily and sat up with surprise.

"Hey,Tootie."he smiled at her geniunely,helping her to her feet,"How do you feel?"

"I feel..."she shied away some,but he pulled her close.

"You feel...?"he encouraged her gently,touching her hair a bit.

"Uh...Ti-Ti-Timmy?"Cosmo sputtered in a quaking voice.

"Dude,not now."Timmy told him in a sharp whisper,kind of gingerly moving Tootie sort of behind him to get some privacy.

"Timmy...Sport."Wanda echoed her husband nervously,pointing a shaky finger at someone behind them.

Timmy and Tootie turned as one to only barely catch a glimpse at a frowning Callisto,as he grabbed the both of them and poofed away in to the deep regions of space.When they re-materialized,they found themselfs in what appeared to Timmy to be the same Asteriod Belt that he had fought in before.When he had first battled againist Crocker.

"Timmy,"Tootie whispered to him shakily,a little of her old self showing as she got behind Timmy,"I'm...I'm scared Timmy."

"Well,don't be."Timmy's reply was straightforward and euphoric,as he continued to say,"Look,Tootie.If thier's one thing I've learned in my experience at this,it's not to let them know you're afraid.Hey,I am!But remember,it sometimes takes fear to have courage.It's something everyone should know.Now,"he turned towards her and smiled,"Ready?"

Tootie took a moment to glance at him and then at Callisto,who started to approach them with a look a pure contempt and disgust,that she just about drowned in self-pity and indigination.Turning back to face him,she smiled and said,

"Ready when you are."

Well,not much more to say except...IT'S GETTIN' GOOD!lolz,you'll just have to stay tuned for more soon!Byez!

LP


	12. Callisto's defeat and The promise they'l...

Timmy had never felt more confident in his life,every single second he glanced at Tootie from the corner of his sky-blue eye and caught hers,something inside of him grew.He couldn't quite explain it,but it felt enrapturing.The two of them then looked at each other in unison and grinned,as they ran at the Wizard together and swung thier sword as one.

But he was in no mood for games and Timmy was the only one he truely wanted after that,having failed to making Tootie do what he had intended for her to do in the first place.So blocking her with his staff,he grabbed hold of Timmy and yanked him upwards right along with him.

"Let me go!"Timmy protested angerily,squirming around wildly in Callisto's grasp and trying to swipe at him with his sword,"Where are you taking me!You better not hurt...huh?"

Timmy watched in horror as the Anti-faires began to circle around all the rest of the fairys in a portal he had created in the middle of the universe.Smirking at the young pre-teen's befuddled look,Callisto took quick advantage to explain,

"You see,my boy."he began as his sneer widened and Timmy grew even more speechless,"My true plan isn't _just _to claim the Universal Sceptre,it's to let the Anti-Faires aka my minions,have thier revenge and why they are doing that we will battle for the Sceptre.Just the two of us,Warrior."

Timmy gritted his teeth and was finally able to jerk away from his hold.He drew his sword and quickly whipped it around in front of him toprepare for battle.But then he thought of Tootie all down thier by herself;not to mention Cosmo and Wanda and all the others putting thier lifes in jepordy for him.

"If you hurt them,"he fumed seethingly,really getting ready to go in for a powerful attack,"Then I don't care about it!"

"Oh,but you will once I get my hands on it...it won't matter what you think or care about.Because Iwill be even more..."Callisto hissed lowly,his eyes flashing,"Then you,boy."

That's when something started to gleam up ahead,a sort of golden-ish flash.It was hard to make out at first,but then Timmy could make out a sort of wand-shape to it but without the wand.But when it got closer,he could see it was a large sceptre.Soild gold and red rubies and blue sapphires lining the top of it,with a yellow glow around it.The Universal Sceptre.

"No,"Timmy realized suddenly that he had been taking this whole 'ultra-powered' sceptre thing to lightly.He was suddenly immoblilzed at the thought of what he could do.Anything.Anything he or she wanted it to.With that in mind,Timmy blurrily knocked Callisto to the ground and made a jump for the sceptre that was coming down fast now.

"Not so fast,child!"

Callisto changed into a rather large black snake,being a magician and all,and coiled around Timmy in a split second.His tounge lashing out in Timmy's ear,as he whispered what evil and sinsiter things he'd accomplish once it was within his grasp.As Timmy tried to struggle,he soon found that it was useless and even made him weaker.He looked desperately around and noticed he'd dropped the sword.

_Okay,_He thought to himself hastily,as he felt his face turn blue from lack-of-air,_I've got either two options.One,I can try to break free and just end up getting weaker or..._

But the pressure of Callisto's tight hold was starting to take it's toll,Timmy could feel himself slowly losing consciousness and even more air.It didn't take long for his thoughts and memmories to just start to swirl around in his head.That was when he was transported to a different time.A time when things had been simpler for him.That is,they had been simple and easy.But then came having fairys.

Having faires the last few years had really changed and shifted his life,sometimes things were better then others.Even more intriging,was thinking that how having Fairy Godparentswas suppose to make life easier for you,when in reality it was sometimes more then one could handle.Timmy had learned a lot from the two magical creatures known as Cosmo and Wanda the last two years.Through thick and thin,they remained loyal and always on his side.And not because they had to either,something had happened between the three of them in those two years that couldn't be put into words.And all the experiences and things he had learned and seen and heard and so on along the way,was worth a thousand wishes.

"You can't do this..."Came a shaky yet somehow firm voice from in front of them,as Tootie appeared before them.She had grasped in her hand,The Universal Sceptre,"I won't let you."she turned and smiled at Timmy,tossing it to him and nodding,"Do what you have to Timmy,I believe in you."

Timmy just stared at her in astonishment.

Then she added with a hint of her old self,"Everyone does."

Timmy nodded back and caught the golden staff with his last bit of strength,Callisto jolted back and into his old form.His eyes were enlargened,as Timmy picked up both weapons and then they all watched as the two weapons magically merged together.Timmy smiled,thinking back on all the times he had defeated an enemy and then thought,this would be one of the best.So,aiming the mighty but just barely fused weapon together,Timmy blasted a booming sensation of blue and golden light at him.With Tootie contributing with her sword too.He glowered at Timmy once more,before howling...

"It's too late for you're fairys!"

Timmy froze then,as the rushing combined powers faded and his sword was somehow gone.Only the Sceptre was left in his hands,but he realized suddenly,it only had just about enough power left to do what he was planning on doing if he could hurry.He had just used it to it's fullest potential and now that he had just somewhat power left,he knew he had to be quick.

Turning to Tootie he said,"We have to get back to Callisto's Castle to stop the Anti-Faries."he frowned down at the weapon and then started to use some of it's remaining power to get them back,"Do you know what for?"

"Yeah,"Tootie said empathically,"I'm worried about TS."

Back at the Castle...

They had all the fairys rounded up in a huge circle,considering how many fairys there were.The real fairys themselfs would had striked back,if they weren't so tooken back by being captured by thier evil and deceiteful clones.

"So..."Cosmo began to say after a long,tense silence.

"So what?"Anti-Cosmo inquired inquzzistively,wondering what his good counterpart would have to say about this particular situtation for the fact that all real fairys were as good as doomed,"You might as well go ahead and tell us!"

"Is this game going to take much longer?"he blurted out stupidly,starting to float forward,"Cause I gotta use the little fairys room."he paused for a moment then said,"Real bad."

"You IDIOT!"Wanda shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"What,I gotta go!"Cosmo argued defensively.

"You mean you choose this time of all times to have certain bladder problems just as were about to meet certain doom and desolation."she continued to rant relentlessly,"The one time when you need to be levelheaded,you're a dipstick!"

"Nothing gets passed you."the normally quiet and thoughtful Waldo mumbled wryly under his breath,warning them.

So when the Anti-fairys started to really gang up on all of them,that's when Timmy and Tootie reappeared.But it looked to be too late,they had already started to try to take thier magic.Grinding his teeth together,Timmy used whatever power was left to zap the Anti-fairys off of all the rest of the fairys once and for all,a bright flash of gold light flashed for a moment and then revealed just the fairys and Timmy and Tootie.But Timmy grimaced,something was wrong.

"Where's Cosmo and Wanda?"Timmy asked with a terrorfied note in his voice,as thoughts raced through his mind.

"I..."Waldo shook his head sadly,"I think they got them."

"No,"Timmy whispered hoaresly,he got down on his knees and burried his face in his hands,he could feel tears welling up instantly,"Not again,"he told himself mostly,"It can't happen again...it just can't!They already did it once,they can't again."

"Timmy,"Tootie whispered to him in a soft voice.

"This time it's for good,I know it.I mean,they're more then just my Fairy Godparents and have always been."Timmy started to sob quietly,ignoring Tootie's words,"Their my best friends."

Tootie walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder,he looked up then to see two pink and green lights before his eyes.They just floated thier before him for a while,before they started to fade and as they did,he swore he could he thier voices say,say so clearly as if they were there with him.

First Wanda's:

"Will meet again,Timmy.We love you and that's forever."

Then Cosmo's:

"We sure will,sport.And that's a promise.Don't worry,OK?"

The lights then faded and as everyone started to leave back for Fairyworld eventually after not saying much,only Timmy,Tootie,TwinkleSprite and Waldo remained.They all looked at Timmy,who seemed to be the only one who had heard there meassage.Timmy grasped Tootie's hand on his shoulder and held it tight,but continued to look and say,

"Even at odds,guys.I know will see each other again too."

He didn't know how soon;but he knew they would.Someday.

I know it's seems sad,but y'll will be pleased with the next chapter!Umm,I guess I am very dramatic as some of you can tell but rest assured.Things will turn out for the better.See ya!P.S.Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten,meanz a bunch.byez

LP


	13. A not so odd ending to it all

**A/N:**I will end this chapter and possibley my last FOP story._Possibley_...that is.The best way I can.Anywho,the ending may seem to be getting similiar to one of my last FOP stories.But believe me,it's completely different.K,enough chitter,chatter!On with the last part of the story!

Timmy and Waldo poofed to his Aunt and Uncle's cottage up in the mountains with few words exchanged,not even the tingling that Timmy still felt from Waldo's still-working-on-it kind of poofs could pierce the heavy and anguished feeling Timmy was experiencing deep within.When Waldo said something to him before raising his wand,he only nodded.

"Timmy...?Timmy.Timmy!"

"WHAT!"Timmy turned on the fairy with blaring eyes anda husk and impaitent voice,but then he saw he had gone too far.Because it was Waldo's turn to turn angry and sore.

"Look,"he told Timmy tersely,but with even firmness he started to saywith his eyes locked with his sister's longest and probabley favorite godchild,"It's not anyone's fault.Maybe not even the Anti-Faries,I don't know.Butlisten,don't ever take it out on someone who isn't at fault.Who..."

He seized talking at that moment,he had to catch his breath quickly or he really would start crying.Glaring at Timmy once more,he gave him a depressed look so he could see just how much this had hurt him to and poofed awaybefore Timmy could say anymore.Finally recovering from his words,Timmy wandered aimlessly into his Uncle's and Aunt's room and curled upon the bed,as his armor disspeared and he slept.

"Timmy,"he heard someone calling him,thinking it was Wanda he popped open his eyes and looked up,but all he saw was his Aunt smiling down at him.He tried to speak but couldn't utter a word,asshe took his hand and lead him into his parent's room where his Uncle and parent's where.

"Mom?"

Everyone glanced upat him and smiled warmly,his Mother was in bed with a small,pink and green bundle in her arms.Blinking hard,Timmy almost blindly made his way over and then seeing that there were no faces on the blankets,he sighed deeply.But then looking closer,he did see faces.Only,they were faces of babys.That's when he realized,he had a new brother and sister.

"Timmy,"Mom gushed to him in a soft,lowering her arms down so he could see better,"This is you're brother,Sammy and you're sister,Tilly.And look,Tilly has you're eyes."

She was right,her's were exactly as sky blueas Timmy's where.But forjust a brief,breif moment.Timmy swore,they had flashed a bright pink.Then Timmy glanced over at his brother's,who's eyes were deep green and then light green.

4 and a half month's later...

Timmy sat in the rocking chair,holding his nearly five-month-old twin siblings.They had grown some and Timmy had too.Today he turned 12 and he was almost nearly as excited everyone else.Things had defiantly changed.The things that hadn't,were Vicky's frequant visit's to the house,Timmy's old habiets and,of course,Crocker and constant F's.But Timmy would soon be starting the 7th grade was one change,he had pratically fallen in love with his Sammy and Tilly.

But there were other's he didn't really care for.For one thing,Jorgen had insisted on giving Timmy a new pair of Fairy Godparents.It was the least he could do,he had said.At first he had said no,but after a month or so of really missing them terribley,he very reluctantly gave in after being worn out even more by Jorgen's persistant urging.So for almost 2 months Timmy had gone back and forth through different Fairys.

All of them,failing.No one or nobody it seemed,could fill the void where his fairys had been.But little by little,Timmy had gotten around to his normal scedule.He didn't know where they were and were they had gone,nobody else did either.Timmy had been more miserable then ever for those first few months.His new siblings were helping him a lot,but it seemed nothing else was.And now that he was almost 12,he was even more quieter and reserved then he had been.

"What's wrong with me?"Timmy asked them blankly,his drowziness of one of those sleepless nights he'd occasionally been having starting to take thier toll,"Cosmo and Wanda said they'd be back one day,"he sighed wearily and then smiled at that thought,"And I believe them.But it's not doing me any wonders by just sitting around and mopping.I miss them alot,but I just don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Timmy!"His Mother called up gleefully for him,her cheery and up-beat voice reviberating on the walls of the room.

Timmy sighed again and carried a cooeing Sammy and Tilly over to thier seperate cribs,which were strangely green and pink.Setting them down in them gently,he started to walk out of the room and down the stairs to where his Mother,Father,Grandparents,Aunt and Uncle,plus his friends,back-up friends and Tootie gathered in the living room waiting for him.Tootie ran up then and gave him a quick hug.

"They would want you to be happy,"she whispered to him alacritously,kissing him slightly on the cheek,knowing it was okay.Since they had been going out for about a month now.

He smiled back and secretly agreed;that yes,they would want him to be happy.And for the first time in months,since he had lost them,he was starting to feel what it was like to be real happy for the first time.But as he sat down in front of the big white and pink cake in front of him,with the word's "Happy Big One-Two Timmy" on them and he watched as his Dad lite the candles.He only had one wish in mind,as he blew them away quickly and the rest of his party commenced.

"Goodnight,Timmy."His Mother told him in a softened tone,ruffling his hair,"Hope you had a nice Birthday today."

"Yeah and if it wasn't everything you wanted..."His Dad leaned down to whisper directly in his ear,"I've already gotten you're money out ofthat wholecollege-fund thingy for a car."

"That's okay,"Timmy said gratefully,really starting to apperciate them for the first time in a while,"Even though I've sort of had a rough time since my fair-uh-since my fairy odd _friend _moved.I'm getting over it fast!So...uh,don't worry."

They both smiled at him one last time,before starting to back towards the door and leave.His father hung back,but not long enough because his mother grabbed him by the ear and yanked him out of the room.Timmy just sat there for a while,thinking over the events carefully over the last few months.Then,for the first time in a long time,he gazed over at the goldfish bowl and as he settled down,eventually fell alseep and sank into his dreams and memmories of past and so on.

The very next morning...

"Timmy,"someone was saying hastily,moving his shoulder up and down so that he'd awaken faster,"Timmy,wake up!"

"Huh?"Timmy raised his head up,but his vision was still too blurried and unfocused because it was only about 4 in the morning,"Who's there?And why are...guys?Is...is that you!"

Opening his eyes wide open,he saw the familiar grinning faces of the two fairys he had come to know and love.Instantly filled with joy,Timmy leaped from his bed and toppled on both of them and they just sort of westled around in mid-air and then fell to the ground in a heap of pure laughter.

"OK,Timmy."Wanda finally recovered from her fit of giggles first and started to regain her composure in the air once more.

"Whew,what a work out!"Cosmo joined in and also flew back up to his wife's side to get a clear look of Timmy.

"Wow!"Timmy breathed excitedly,having not felt so good in months,"This is so unexpected!This is...is...confusing,as usual.But before anything else,where have you guys been?"

"Whoa,one question at a time sport,"Wanda said a little out-of-breath herself,"We haven't gone anywhere,"she paused to grin and then sat down on Timmy's bed,motioing for her godchild to sit down for a moment,"You see,when Fairys are affected by Anti-magic.They sort of...what's the word I'm looking for...go away temporarily.We can only give you hints that were here for about four months or so before the Anti-magic that prevents us from doing anything else wears off."

"So..."Timmy began with slight comprehension,but it was clear he was only partly getting it,"You're saying that they only affected you guys long enough to keep you from contacting me other then poofing into varies random objects that I guess only could make me remember you,but not speak or communicate with you?Something like that?"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged pondering looks,smiled almost in unison and then nodded back at Timmy.So that's what they had meant by they'd see each other soon.But Timmy still wondered,was he the only one who heard them say it?

"Yep,basically."Cosmo glanced with a quizzical look around the room and then grinned ear-splittlingly when he saw thier old fish bowl,"Yay!I miss being a fish!"he cheered as he poofed into his fish-like form,"And I'm not just the castle!"

At that moment,Timmy's Mom and Dad both burst into the room with blood-shot eyes and exhausted looks on thier faces.Tilly,was in one of thier arms and Sammy,in the other.As soon as they caught sight of thier son sitting alone on the side of his bed,they smiled with relief and practically shoved the twins into thier older son's arms.

"Please,"Mom pleaded with him hopefully,"Just for a minute."

Timmy just nodded,holding the now quiet and sleeping twins in his arms.It hadn't been long to realize that the only time they really ever settled down was when Timmy was holding them or talking to them.But that's when hisMom saw Cosmo and Wanda trying to look inconspicuous inside thier old bowl.

"Um,honey?"She narrowed her eyes on Dad dangerously and then hissed at him under her breath,"I _thought _you said Timmy's old goldfish ran away why he was at 'summer' camp."

"Um,champ.Think you can handleit on you're own...?"

Timmy nodded again/

When they had left again,Cosmo and Wanda both poofed out of the bowl and slowly made thier way over to where Timmy held his two young infant twin siblings carefully in his arms.

"So they're you're brother and sister,huh sport?"Cosmo inquired softly,getting close enough so he could see them.

"You're Dad's right,Timmy."Wanda added with a smile,"Tilly does look a lot like you and Sammy looks like you're Mom."

"Yeah,"Timmy awnsered them back and then after a minute a thought crossed his mind,"What happens now?I mean,now that Callisto is gone and all,is my powers gone for good."

"Acutally sport,"Cosmo was the one to say,his dark emerald eyes brimming with sadness,"You're right.When you made that one wish you get if you're fairys have been affected by Anti-Fairys,which you shouldn't know about..."

"Jorgen told me."Timmy repiled quietly.

"...Then,"Wanda picked up after Cosmo fell silent,flying up so she could just look Timmy in the eyes,"Then that one wish gets granted and it can only happen if you've sacfriced something that not even The Highest Ranking Magic Renewal System can bring back a second time.And the last wish was made for whatever wish you wanted and you..."

"Hey,"Timmy intreputed with some wisdom and above-all apperciation shining in his eyes,"You guys kept you're promise more then once,even without words.Whenever I've need you guys,you've always been here for me and from the looks of it,"he glanced down at his siblings and then smiled back up at them,"I'm gonna need you guys for a _long _time!"

"Glad to hear it,Timmy."Wanda smiled back.

"Yay!I get to stay a goldfish for a while longer!"he grinned sheepishly,"And...that's great to know you're gonna need us for a long time,Timmy."

Wanda nodded,"Because we wouldn't want to grant it any other way!"

Thier laughter echoed into the new morning sky,as everyone (who could know and the ones who couldn't;could feel a sort of peace)knew from the Earth,to Fairyworld,to distant planet like Yugopathmiaand to the stars that everything from there on out would be okay.Somethings would be different,yes.But others,like the bond between a boy and his Fairly odd parents would never change.

The End.

Need I say anything?Anywho,I may in the future do a fanfic for Tilly and Sammy.But I wouldn't have any idea for a plotline at this point.OO Well,until that times comes,adios muy amigos!Gracias mucho!P.S. Thankies for R&Ring!

LP


End file.
